


Missing You

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Aomomo Week 2014 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She drew him because she couldn't help herself from the woebegone yearning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

It was no need to waste the time outside, hanging out in expensive cafe just to talk some unnecessaries. It was no need to leave home to look for the boredom's killer—by just turning on her computer, she would have what she wanted—all the amusement, all the medicine to cure some bruises on her heart after being bullied in school of being too anti-social.

Her father was a scientist and had devoted himself to the country with developing some sophisticated computers with useful features, meanwhile her mother was a famous painter that had her works managed to be recognized by European artists. Nonetheless, they had no time to give for their only daughter. Having their time dedicated to working only, and sometimes doing some trips around the world, they often left their only daughter lonely.

However, Momoi wasn't that mind about being left a lot.

* * *

"Okay, it's just a little touch left ... wait for me, Dai- _chan_!"

Carefully she brushed the point of her electronic pen on the touchpad, hoping that the result of the final stage of this art wouldn't ruin what she had done before.

She showed her best beam when that one finally had been done well, "Nah, here you are! Hello again, Dai- _chan_! Do you still remember me?"

Sound of the opened door behind her was absolutely failed to be a distraction for her, failed to be an attention where she should put her eyes on, even though ... it was her father's coming.

Momoi touched the screen of her computer, "Hello, if you were still alive at this time, I bet that you would look like this."

What appeared virtually wasn't nothing but a tan, tall build that she had started to draw since months ago. It had taken a long, long time for her to finish since she didn't want to do it in a rush yet the result would have seemed so bad.

"Dai- _chan_ ," she brushed her tip of fingers once again on the screen, imagining how it would be if the one she was touching were a real being. "How was it to be trapped inside a computer?" she smiled, more like a grin. "Could you be real? I want to play more games with you on my father's handmade game console. It won't be matter if I lost again a lot."

Momoi placed her chin on her hand on top of the desk, pinning her gaze only to the unmoving figure. She released a tired yawn, "Mmmh, I'm so sleepy. We'll play later, Dai- _chan_. Wake me up if I do the nap too long, okay?"

She was driven to sleep fast.

* * *

What he had just witnessed touched his deepest heart as a dad. Seeing his daughter wailing on her childhood friend’s (a lover also) funeral had given his soul a rain of sadness needles, and this time, looking at how his only treasure still couldn't help but reminiscing her love that actually had his life taken on a big accident in a bus crash—her father felt so guilty.

Guilty at how useless he was to his daughter's heart pain.

Then he took the mouse, opening a new window on computer, typing some codes at keyboard in a very subtle way so that he wouldn't end up waking her up.

He hit the enter button as a final.

* * *

In her dream, she met her Dai- _chan_ , then having a date on a field of strawberry in mountainous area.

In real life, something was happening inside the computer.

The Aomine Daiki she drew was walking closer to the boundary between himself and the one drew him, endearingly touching his fingertips on hers that are glued to the LCD even though she was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: sobs after the fluffy stuff on yesterday’s prompt .... i tried to make the hurty one for today sobs (because i think aomomo suits every genre—)


End file.
